


The God has abandoned us

by orphan_account



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Heartbreaking, Not Beta Read, Oh God Yes, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made by the people for the people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God has abandoned us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lost Skittle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lost+Skittle).



> undetailed Anal fucking, Calm down

"Being a horse was hard, it was even harder when your master is a hot korean fuck boy"

My name, was Sunjon Lee. I believed I was a black stallion with beautiful white hair and a undenying desire for my master.  
Yet I was unable to express these feelings, what made it worst was my masters desire for cock.  
I was usually forced to watch Long Wong commit sins within the barn

The first time I watched him was my first year of highschool for horses, I was getting some toast from woodburner when I heard unarousing moans mixed with korean slurrs. I had to put down my strawberry jam to go investigate this maddness. I last heard the noises near the barnhouse and decided to enter uninvited, yet to my horror. My big eyes set sights on my Master having disgusing sex with a Man who looked like a hobo. I honestly don't want to discribe that horrid scene, but it was pretty nasty. Though, what I found beautiful was my masters moans. I felt my MEMBER slide out of my dick pocket, yet I was unnoticed. To this day, I have always had a sexual crush on Long Wong-Kun. Everytime he brings in a new man, I was always watching. If I had hands.. Yet, today was the day I found my master yet again having a relationship with another man. This time, I knew his name 'Porch' is what master called him. I watched both master and Porch walk into the barn. I decided to watch my master once again engag in sexual acts.

I could once more feel my MEMBER poke out of my foreskin covering thing. I was hidden in the barnstall where my master kept me in. I could hear the moans of my korean fuckboy and the slapping of skin against skin. I started taking off my hoove gloves and gripped my MEMBER and yanked on it for a good 10 minutes. I didn't notice that master and Porch has finished their sinning and heard me. I finally released my white yogurt. I looked up to find Wong Long looking down at me with my yogurt all over his small Korean polished face "Niegh??!?!" 

 

I would continue, but that involves horse fucking, I ain't into that shit.

I didn't beta read this.


End file.
